Breaking Law
by Southern Sun
Summary: Eighteen birthday is supposed to be fun, eighteen birthday should make you a free adult... But normal was never Luffy's style, was it... So when Luffy turns eighteen strange and unexplainable things start happening around him. AU, Yaoi, LawLu
1. Chapter 1: Luffy's Birthday

**Yoooo~! ****South Boy here! Me and under. that. sun. came up with this story and we decided to create this joined account and write it together! I'll be the one writing this first chapter and Sunny will write the second and so on :) I hope you'll enjoy this story of ours!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and as far as I know Sunny doesn't own it either~!**

_Chapter 1: Luffy's birthday_

"Oh my god, Luffy! I can't believe you'll be turning eighteen next week!" Penguin exclaimed happily. "That means you can finally go out drinking with us!" Shachi highfived Penguin.

"Hah, I don't think you'd want to. Luffy's a lightweight!" Zoro snorted and took another sip of his beer. "Not true!" Luffy pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes it is! You got drunk after having had only 2 beer!" Nami pointed out, causing Luffy blush and pull his straw hat over his eyes.

Luffy scanned the crowd of his friends from under his straw hat. Everyone had arrived at the same time and he wondered who it was that made him feel like this. He decided to try a different tactic today. Until now he had always invited everyone, but because they always arrived at the same time he couldn't figure out who he felt so drawn by.

He felt uneasy and frustrated whenever all his friends got together, because he simply couldn't find out who was making him feel like this.

Luffy wants to be as close as possible to this person and his entire body itches to cuddle close to him or her, but he simply can't figure out who it is.

Time to set his plan in motion..

"Nee Zoro! What's that on your face?" he asked pointing at Zoro who was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of Luffy's living room.

"What's on my face?" he asked curiously and everyone looked at it closely. Within a matter of a second, Luffy jumped in front of Zoro, their faces dangerously close to each others. "What are you doing, Luffy?" Zoro asked as he tried to back off, but couldn't because his head was already pressed against the wall.

Luffy didn't answer his friends question and pressed their foreheads together, looking into his eyes.

Everyone was standing close behind them, looking at what was happening with slight shock and some with amusement.

Luffy remind like that for several minutes. He felt like screaming, why couldn't his friends just back off for a bit?! He didn't know what to do, these emotions he was so unfamiliar with were driving him crazy!

The irritating tingling was telling him to get closer to his friend, but it was as if some small voice in his mind was telling him to back off. It made him feel uneasy.

The voice in his mind sounded awfully familiar, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't just that it was familiar, but it sounded jealous as well, yelling and snarling at him to get away from Zoro.

And so he did. In a swift movement he was on his feet again, laughing as if nothing had just happened, laughing at Zoro and everyone else for how they were reacting and the voice in his mind was muting itself out again.

Luffy knew that he couldn't do this with everyone all day long, but after only 10 minutes he was getting way to frustrated again, wanting to hear that voice again and find out who it belonged to.

Of course he would recognize his friends voices, but it had never happened before that he couldn't place it. He wanted to grit his teeth and curse, but that would seem too odd, even for him.

Without thinking about it he started running up to Penguin and jumped into his arms, hugging him, while yelling: "Hug attack!"

The moment Luffy crashed into Penguin he stumbled backwards on his feet and fell to the ground, not being able to hold his balance because of the sudden attack. "Luffy?! What are you doing now?!" Nami yelled at him and Penguin just sat their awkwardly, on the ground, while Shachi and Usopp were laughing their asses off.

"Just let go already!" Nami yelled and hit him on the head, hard, causing him to let go and fall onto the ground. _I'm gonna murder that bitch.._ Luffy heard a voice say as he rubbed the bruise on his head and apologized to Nami, while looking around to who the voice could belong. "I'm sorry.." Luffy muttered apologetically with a slight pout.

**One Week Later**

Luffy woke up by the ringing of his phone and picked it up sleepily. "Hello?" he asked as he rubbed his eye to get the sleep out of it. "Hello, Luffy. I'm calling to whish you a happy birthday." A voice said, which Luffy recognized as Robin's. "Morning Robin! Thank you! But why are you calling me this early?" he asked curiously and could hear her giggle on the other end. "It's already 2 pm. You usually don't sleep that long." She stated and Luffy couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion. "It's not 2 pm! It can't be later than 8 am!" he exclaimed, but didn't receive an answer for a while. "Robin? You still there?" he asked and then he heard her voice again. "Ah yes.. I'm sorry for calling you this early, Luffy. I'll see you tonight then." She said and hung up the phone.

Luffy stared at his phone for several minutes before deciding that she must've mistaken the time or something and he got up with a growling stomach.

**Law's POV**

I was just a minute ago walking through a crowded city to get a present for Luffy-ya when all of a sudden the city was as good as empty and it seemed like it had become morning.. What's going on?

I continued walking and noted that all the stores that were previously full of costumers and employees were now closed and not a single person could be seen inside.

I felt panic and confusion arise inside of me and I wanted to know what exactly had happened, but I didn't know where to find the answers to all my questions..

When I walked past an elderly woman I stopped and turned around. "Ehm.. Excuse me, madam, but you don't happen to know what time it is?" the old woman, probably somewhere in her 70s, turned around and smiled at me warmly. "But yes of course, my dear. It's almost 8 am. The shops will open up in 2 hours in case you were wondering." She told me and turned around and left.

I remained standing in one place, wondering how it had turned to 8 in the morning, when only a few seconds ago it had been 2 in the afternoon…

**Luffy's house a few hours later (No POV)**

"Luffy! Did you eat all the meat again?!" Ace yelled to his brother that was currently sitting in front of the TV. "No I didn't.." he lied horribly, but for a reason unknown to him Ace only looked at him blankly, walked over to the fridge. "Oh, I found it! Sorry, my fault!" he yelled back at his brother who was still sitting on the couch, looking in the direction of the kitchen for a bit, before running into the kitchen and taking a look inside the fridge. It was once again filled with all the meat that he had eaten not even an hour ago.

"Nee, Ace, How come we suddenly have so much meat again?" he asked, but his brother just looked at him like he had gone mental. "Never mind.." Luffy mumbled and ran up the stairs, getting ready for his birthday party.

Nami had offered to hold the birthday party at her house, because it was much bigger than Luffy's and could fit much more people. Luffy wouldn't tell her off, of course, because if it was held at Nami's it meant that he didn't have to clean anything up nor did he have to buy the food himself. And probably because Nami knew that they'd only be getting meat if he had to arrange everything.

**2 o' clock in the Afternoon**

"Ace! I'm going into town now!" Luffy yelled up the stairs, only to get an "Okay!" as a reply.

Luffy put on his shoes and left through the front door, the sun blinding him as he stepped outside. He blocked out the sun with his hand and let his eyes adjust to the bright sun as he was making his way into the probably very busy town.

Luffy had always been glad that his house was close to the city, but the noise of the cars at night sometimes irritated him.

Today was hotter than all the other days in May and he wondered if it was soon going to be hot enough to go to the public pool.

Law was still in town after having waited until 9 o' clock for all the stores to open. He wants to give Luffy something special for his 18th birthday, but he can't seem to find the right thing. Plus the fact that he has absolutely no idea what he should get the young adult.

And that's why, after 3 hours walking in and out of every single shop, he still had no present for the boy of his affections and the fact that it seemed to get hotter with each passing second wasn't helping either.

Because of the weather and to cool off his mind he decided to go and grab an ice cone and than go over everything he knew the boy liked. Leaving out meat of course, because he was **not** going to give him meat for his birthday.

After standing in line for almost 15 minutes he finally got his cone of sweet and cold deliciousness. After having paid and turning around to leave he froze in place. There was Luffy standing in line. He looked uneasy. Law had never seen him frown this much. Luffy's eyes were scanning every face of the crowd until their eyes met and it felt like time had stopped. At first Luffy's face was as usual, joyous for having found a friend, but as their eyes locked his smile dropped and on his face could be read a mixture of confusion and slight panic until it changed into one of pure happiness.

Luffy didn't care anymore that he was actually standing in line for ice cream and shoved everyone that was in his way aside and made his way over to Law.

Just as he had reached Law he got dragged out of the ice cream shop and out into the streets.

As Law saw Luffy getting dragged out of the store he dropped his ice cream cone and immediately followed after him, he couldn't recognize the person dragging him, because of the bright sun blocking his view. He could make out the shadow and saw that it was a slim woman dragging Luffy across town and into a café.

As they made it into the café Law could finally see the woman that had been dragging his love. It was a slim brunette woman with a yellow kerchief over her head and wearing simple clothing.

"Makino! What are you doing?" Luffy asked her, pouting. "I can't believe it happened like that.." she mumbled and ordered herself a coffee and for Luffy a smoothie. After paying she took a seat in the far end of the café and waited for Luffy and Law to join her. "I'm Makino. His godmother." She said as Law took a seat next to Luffy. "Trafalgar Law. A friend." He said as he looked at her serious. "Makino~! Tell me! Why'd you drag me out of the ice cream shop!" Luffy whined as he demanded an answer. "Because it's your birthday and I think that you shouldn't just be walking around like that. After all you have to be a bit more careful with what you say today." She explained as Luffy slurped out the last bit of his smoothie. "Huh? Why's that?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side questioning. "Didn't he you read your mothers letter?" she asked him. "Ah! My smoothie is empty.." he pouted. "I wish I had an entire lake full of smoothies.." Luffy said before getting back to his aunts question. "What letter? I never got any kind of letter." He stated, but got startled as his smoothie started overflowing and was starting to fill the entire café with the thick substance. "What the hell?!" Luffy and Law shrieked in choir while Makino just looked at Luffy with shock. "Luffy! I told you to be careful with what you say!" she exclaimed. "I did this?!" he shrieked as he clung to Law for dear life.

"Wait a second. Does that mean that what happened this morning was his doing as well?" Law asked, looking at Makino expectantly. "Yes, but that at least went unnoticed by the majority of humans." She stated, but the fact that she said humans caught Law's attention, but before he could comment on it she had snapped her fingers and the smoothie lake disappeared and with the clap of her hand they were sitting in a deserted bar.

"What?!" Luffy and Law shrieked in choir once again, causing Makino to roll her eyes. "I think I had the letter here somewhere.." she mumbled and started searching behind the bar.

"Are you some kind of witch?" Law asked shocked and Luffy's eyes started to shine with excitement. "A witch~?" he said excitedly. "That's rude! Hasn't anyone ever taught you any manners?" she asked, scolding Law for his rudeness. "Than what are you? A fairy?" a joked, but stopped as a murdering look was thrown his way. "No. I'm not a fairy." She said and then sighed. "I'm sorry, Luffy, but I think that Garp has the letter! Do you know where he is?" she asked as she poured both of them a glass of cold water. "He's in Africa." He said, but than tilted his head to the side. "or was it Asia..?" he asked. "Luffy! Don't go saying does things without knowing where he is! You probably just send him to either Africa or Asia.." she said, but than admitted her defeat, knowing that Luffy had no idea what she meant and wasn't even listening to her as she noted that they were both staring into each others eyes.

Makino sighed and than decided to brake them out of their daze by letting a huge and thick book fall onto the counter, in front of them.

Luffy and Law flinched as the book fell onto the counter with a loud thud.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, looking at the title of the book. "Demi-god rule book. What's that supposed to mean?" he asked after reading the title out loud. "It's a rule book and considering that you have already broken every rule in it ever since you started to walk and talk I think it's a bit too late to have you act as a normal demi-god now, but I can try, right?" she smiled at him warmly.

"What's a demi-god?" was the first question that Makino seemed to have to answer first. "a demi-god is a half-god. In your case, part human, part god." She explained, but continued before letting Luffy speak. "Your mother is the goddess of wisdom and sealed your powers until you would turn 18, because apparently she thought it'd be fun to do so. She said that we weren't allowed to tell you about her or her heritage until you would be of age." She finished and than looked at both of them.

It was Law who spoke first again, after having taken in all the information they were given. "Which god is she? What's her name?" he asked, causing Makino to smile warmly. "Eidyia. The Greek goddess of Wisdom."


	2. Chapter 2: Figuring Out

**A.N. It seems that South Boy finished with some sort of cliffhanger… :D**

**Well the secret is out! Our OTP is LawLu… :D So enjoy this little (or not little?) story! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Noup, don't own One Piece… though I'm aiming for that author right auction…**

_Chapter two: Figuring Out…_

Luffy tilted his head. "Greek goddess? Like a real life goddess? Gods exist…?"

Makino's gaze fell on Luffy. "Yes. We are real. And you my dear are a very powerful demi-god."

For several moments silence fell through the empty bar as Law and Luffy tried to digest the information, not every day you get to know that gods exist. And that you are a demi-god, or in Law's case that your love interest is a demi-god.

Luffy tried to think rationally. Yes, he was able of doing that. He was raised by his grandfather and never really saw his father, he could count the times he did. No one _ever_ talked about his mother, Ace and Sabo were as clueless as him and the research they did when they were twelve was in vain. When it came to Garp the talk about his mother was like a taboo.

Whenever he tried to ask something he would be rudely interrupted or Garp would 'suddenly' remember something 'important' and leave the house. Luffy bit his lower lip muttering. "It would make sense…"

Makino smiled at her godson's words, she felt relived – it seems he's starting to accept this. Her eyes fell on the tattooed male, now how is he coping with it…

**Law's POV**

I watched Luffy's godmother – Makino – and tried to find anything in her body language indicating that she's lying. But no matter how much I wanted to find a clue, deep inside I understood that what she told us was the truth. With her explanation _almost_ everything made sense. "How does this involve me?"

Almost. How do I come in here? I knew my both parents, I'm no demi-god, what do I have to do with this? And why? Is it because I'm in love with Luffy? But it can't be, can it? And if I am here because of my feelings, what will this change? Does this mean that Luffy returns my feelings? Or am I here just because I was near?

Makino stared at me for some time and then a warm smile spread across her lips. "Well the reason you're here – that you two will have to figure out yourself." She patted the big book on the table; damn, I almost forgot that thing… "I'm already helping you by giving the book, though I will give you one last warning. In this town Luffy, you're not the only demi-god, so be careful with your powers, don't use them carelessly. Not all demi-gods are good natured, they tend to take after their parents, so some of them are dark. Be especially wary with them, they like to use other demi-gods for their own purposes."

With her last words she – like a real fairy-tale godmother – disappeared in puff of smoke; show off… Suddenly the bar was full of people and we were sitting in the same seats we were in before the whole milkshake fiasco.

Luffy tilted his head as he looked over the book, and pouted. "This book is sooooo big, how am I gonna read it?!"

I sighed and smiled to my secret-crush. "Don't worry I will help you read it."

My heart skipped a beat as Luffy's eyes shone. "Really?! You're the best Traffy!"

Luffy ordered one more milkshake and I started going through the recent conversation. She said that he should be wary of demi-gods, so should I conclude that demi-gods aren't affected by each other's powers? Or are they simply aware of these things happening like I am? Wait, wait, wait… why am I aware of these things happening? Aren't I supposed to be unaware like other people? Maybe I have demi-god blood or something? But shouldn't there be more people like me? Maybe there is but they're hiding it…?

I gritted my teeth with irritation; too many questions and not enough answers… I eyed the book; maybe this thing will give me answers…? I felt something touch my forehead and rub it. I opened my eyes I never realized I closed and saw Luffy's concerned face few inches from mine. "Don't frown! Don't you know that frowning will make you look old?!"

I chuckled at his words and smiled a little. "There, happy?"

Luffy leaned back in his seat and nodded. "Yup, much better."

Suddenly a thought pushed all the god focused thoughts and started flowing through my head like a mantra: I haven't bought a present for Luffy yet…

**A few days latter**

**Luffy's POV**

I happily ran into the park and found my way to the fountain; it's almost like summer… I sat on the bench under a big oak tree's shadow and started impatiently waiting for Traffy; he said he finally finished reading the book, I wonder what that big book said…?

I looked at the leather and glass bracelet I wore on my bicep; Law gave it to me as a birthday present… Along with a miniature boat for a bath, he said that for me this birthday is not a step toward adulthood, but towards kindergarten. Meanie. I started feeling sleepy because of all that warmth and started dozing off.

Luckily quite soon I was shaken out of it. I opened my eyes and met Traffy's grey ones. "Hey Luffy-ya, had a nice nap?"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Yea, I did." I ignored Traffy's chuckles and the warm feeling in my chest. "So what does that book say?"

The tattooed male sat next to me on the bench and extended his legs while stretching. I couldn't keep my eyes from the little gap of tanned skin between the edge of his spotted jeans and t-shirt. I quickly averted my eyes pretending that the checking-out thing never happened. Either Traffy ignored my behavior or he didn't notice, I prayed for the last.

He leaned on the bench and started staring at the fountain in front of us. "Well summarizing everything these are the things you HAVE to know: First - use your powers carefully, if you use them carelessly you might bring a disaster. And Gods don't like cleaning up after such things, so you should really think about what you're saying as your power comes from your words."

I pouted. "Oh, this one is easy! I won't bring a disaster!"

Traffy glared at me half-heartedly. "Really. Because ten additional cakes and three mountains of meat is certainly 'careful'. Because the little tsunami, which thank goddess everyone forgot about, was certainly 'careful'. And let's not forget the sudden appearance of the extinct Dodo bird in the middle of a class. And gods know what you did at home where I couldn't see you or know that it was you."

I pouted, though admitted to myself that saying: 'Damn, it would be better if a tsunami came then this heat…' was a little careless. "Okay, okay, at fault, what's next?"

Traffy stared at me for a little and his eyes once again fell on the fountain. "Second would be keeping the existence of gods to a minimum. There's no doubt that if the world came into the knowledge of their existence some terrible things would happen, not talking about the possible demi-god hunt. You can only tell your mate or very close friends."

For a moment silence fell between us and I silently went through what he said and tried to find something wrong, then I found it. "Mate?"

I saw Traffy sigh, for some reason he looked sad and disappointed, I started feeling sad too. "Yea mate - that would be third. Apparently a lot of gods and demi-gods have mates, goddess Yue-Lao takes care of that. Not all have mates, but those who do are forever bonded with them. Apparently your mother didn't have one and that's the reason you were born, mated gods don't have demi-god children. But that doesn't mean that you won't have a mate. Yue-Lao often likes to gift demi-gods with mates, so their life would be better."

I started chewing inside of my cheek; I might have a mate? "How do you know when you met your mate?"

Traffy rubbed his cheeks tiredly. "It says nothing about it, just some mentions about the demi-god 'knowing it'."

"Ohhhh…" I frowned and tried to think if I ever 'knew' if somebody was my mate; why can't I remember anything like this? Why is my gut so uneasy about something? I can't figure it out!

"Yea, fourth would be etiquette, but knowing you, you won't follow it either way, so there's no use of telling you about them. There is also a big segment of the book about god relations and family ties. I got lost in them, so you won't be any better."

I nodded my head happily that he won't be telling me any boring information, Traffy is the best! "Anything else really important?"

The male sitting beside me, looked at his arms for a while and then sighed. "Well there some advices how to behave, what kind of punishments you can get for using your power for no good and getting caught… Well stuff that you will probably forget either way…"

I nodded lost in my own thoughts; there's more people like me… and some of them are bad guys… I punched my palm with determination. "Yosh! That means that if some unfriendly demi-god approaches me I will kick his ass and I should look out for my mate!"

Traffy groaned and put a hand on his face. "You can say it this way, but don't forget minding what you say!"

I nodded enthusiastically with a grin. "Sure I can do that! I won't say stuff like I wonder if it can ray ducks or what would happen if trees were made of meat!"

I grinned at the tattooed male proud that I know what I should say, but Traffy groaned some more and counted to three. "Luffy, turn your head to your left."

I turned my head at the direction Traffy told me to and saw a tree. Made of meat. "Neat! That's so cool! I wonder if they're eadi-…" I couldn't continue my sentence 'cause something hit my head. "Ouch! What was that!" I looked at the sky and saw… ducks falling from the sky like rain drops in rain. "Ohhhh… I probably shouldn't have said that…"

Traffy glared at me half-heartedly. "You think? Make it stop."

I nodded and quickly thought up what to say. "I don't want raining ducks or trees made from meat."

The raining immediately stopped and when I looked around I saw that trees were back to normal. Cool. Traffy stood up and dusted his pants from invisible dust. "Let's go, I want a dose of caffeine and oh, make people forget they saw this."

I nodded at Traffy's words; wow, Traffy's so smart! "I wish people didn't remember seeing raining ducks or meat trees."

Traffy started walking and I followed for some reason feeling very happy. "Why did you say 'I wish…'? You don't need to say that phrase for your words to come true…"

I scratched my cheek thinking why I said that. "I don't know… I felt like it?"

Traffy just shook his head and entered an open air café and sat under a big umbrella to keep the sun from the customers. "That's just something you would say…"

I chuckled and sat in front of him with a huge grin on my face.

**Third point of view**

Luffy happily chatted about this and that while drinking cool ice cocktail while Trafalgar sipped his coffee. Even though Law's face didn't show much Trafalgar Law felt like on cloud nine. He was in a café, with Luffy, just the two of them, on a hot day in May… Almost like a couple, almost like on a date… But Trafalgar knew this was no date, but he didn't care, he was ecstatic.

But exactly this fact was something he cursed later, wondering if he had paid more attention to surroundings the events after that wouldn't have happened…

So while Luffy and Law were happily in their own little world everything around them suddenly started becoming darker and gloomier. The sounds started dying down one after another till not even a sound of wind could be heard, that's when the two brunets noticed that there was something wrong with their surroundings, something dark, something evil. But it was too late.

Suddenly some kind of tentacles extended from the dark and before Luffy could even say anything the tentacles knocked him out and after him Law too. Loud and creepy laugh started echoing through the darkness, it's time to see what this new demi-god was about…


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

_Chapter 3: Realization_

**Luffy's POV**

I groaned as I finally woke up again. I tried opening my eyes, but noticed that it was to no avail, because no lights came to my eyes. My head hurts and I feel extremely dizzy..

I tried standing up from the surface I was lying on, but only bounced back.. That's when I realized that I couldn't move my arms nor my legs..

"Hello? Where am I?!" I asked angrily as I heard footsteps coming closer to me, but for some reason, no words left my mouth. "Zehehehe.." I heard someone laugh and than my heart froze as I listened to what followed next. It were screams of pain and I immediately recognized the owner's voice. It was Traffy, screaming at the top of his lungs in pain.

"It seems your friend finally woke up~!" I rough voice said and the cloth that had been covering my eyes was removed.

As the bright light of the room hit my eyes, I automatically clenched them shut. The light causing a raging headache, though I'm not sure why. I slowly began to open my eyes, letting them accumulate to it slowly.

The first thing that I saw upon opening my eyes was a bulky guy, with a hairy exposed chest and dark hair. He was wearing a huge, creepy smile as he stood in front of me with a whip in hand.

Before I could say anything he stepped aside, revealing Traffy, kneeling on the ground while his legs were chained to the ground and his hands and the rest of his body were being held up by the chains on his hands. The second thing I noticed, which I should've probably noticed first, was that he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. Why isn't he wearing a shirt?

"Traffy!" I managed to choke out, but for some reason my throat hurt and sounded extremely sore. "Luffy-ya.." he said, his voice sounding weak as he looked at me with tear-filled eyes. Seeing Traffy like this made me sad and angry at the same time. I felt like ripping limb for limb off of the body of the person that made him feel this way and then hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright..

"Zehehe, Tell me, Are you a demi-god?" he asked me as he stood behind Traffy, but before I could answer Traffy interrupted. "I told you that I'm the demi-god!" he yelled at him. "I wasn't asking you." The guy said calmly and than hit Traffy with the whip 3 times. With every slash I could see blood spatter.

With every slash, Law screamed out of pain, though letting no tears escape his eyes.. That's when I began to cry and struggle.. I couldn't get free, I couldn't speak, the only thing I could do was cry at his pain.

Like a mantra I kept repeating the same words in my mind. 'I'm going to kill him.' There have been several times that I got mad and wanted to beat someone up and I froze at my own thoughts.. I've never wanted to kill anyone before, so why now?

As the question settled down in my mind my eyes met Traffy's and that's when I understood why. He hurt Traffy. I won't allow anyone laying a finger on him.

"Hehe, what's with that angry expression of yours?" he asked me and my anger only grew. "Don't.. touch.. him." I choked out and a smirk formed on the guys face. "Or what?" he asked me, the smirk on his face growing wider by the second when an idea struck me, he doesn't know which one of us is a demi-god yet.

"I wish that.. we weren't bound.. by these chains.. so that we can.. kill you." I said, my voice sounding sorer by the second. And then the chains disappeared, both of us falling to the ground.

The first thing I did out of reflex was kicking him, sending him flying against the wall and than I quickly ran crawled over to Traffy, because I couldn't stand properly..

"Traffy..?" I asked as I saw him try to get up, but failing and falling back onto the ground.. "Traffy…" tears once again streamed down my cheeks as I helped him sit up.

His hands moved up to my face at the same time as mine moved up to his. He started wiping away my tears with his thumb, looking at me with the most gentle expression I had ever seen.

That's when I noticed the darkness that began surrounding us and I couldn't help the anger boiling up in me as I heard the whip hit the ground several times.

"Zehehe, it seems like I found the demi-god." He smiled at me, and there was no sign of my previous attack having done any kind of damage.

I stood up, my heart aching as Traffy's hands left my cheeks.. and I walked over to him. "No one. Touches. My. Traffy." I spat out the words at him, before charging at him, avoiding the arms that had formed out of the darkness.

As I was only several centimeters away from him, he slashed the whip at me and I managed to stop it with my right hand, drawing blood immediately, before punching him with my left hand, sending him through the wall, pulling him back towards me by the whip that we were both still holding onto, punching and kicking him as often as I could, while the darkness did the same to me.

**No POV**

As Luffy charged at the unknown man shrouded in darkness Law had unconsciously closed his eyes, thinking about what Luffy had just said when the blood loss overtook his senses and everything turned black for him and he fainted.

Luffy was in the meantime unaware of his friends critical condition and continued fighting the bulky man. Punching and kicking him, while at the same time avoiding the darkness that tried to grab him every time again. And then suddenly he vanished. Causing Luffy to stumble and crash head-first into the wall. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Luffy asked himself out loud, but found nothing but a little dust cloud that was slowly disappearing as well in the place his enemy stood before.

Luffy wanted to find out where the said man went when he fell to his feet, clutching at his heart out of souring pain. His breathing was unstable and tears were welling up at the corners of his eyes out of pain, the only thing that crossed his mind was one name: Traffy.

Before he even tried to understand this pain he scrambled back up to his feet and stumbled towards Law who was still passed out on the ground. "Traffy!" he crooked out, his throat still hurting with every word he spoke, but ignored it anyways.

As Luffy finally reached his friend he let himself fall onto his knees once more and tears started streaming down his face as the pain in his heart worsened and he felt like dying on the spot. "I wish Traffy didn't have any wounds." He said, but nothing happened. "I wish Traffy would wake up." Still nothing happened and the tears worsened. 'Did I lose my powers?' he asked himself and his shaking hands tried to get Law to sit up, while avoiding to touch his back.

After several attempts he finally managed to get Law into a sitting position while holding him upright by his shoulders. He looked in pain.

"Traffy.. I'm sorry!" Luffy cried out and pressed Law's head against his chest, hugging it tightly. "I wish we were with Makino-san again." He cried out and they suddenly appeared on the floor in the same bar where she had given them the book.

"Luffy? What happened to you?" she asked, facing Luffy's back. As she walked closer to them she saw Law's back and clasped her hand in front of her mouth so that she wouldn't cry out. "Lu-Luffy! What happened?!" she asked, trying to hold her tears back.

"We got attacked.. Makino-san! Why doesn't anything I say work on Traffy?!" he asked with a tear filled voice. Turning his head to face Makino. "It hurts. Why does it hurt so much? I can't breath.. and my heart feels like it's being crushed.. Why?" he asked, more and more tears streaming down his face as he pressed Law closer to him, hugging him more tightly.

Makino didn't answer his question and just started drawing circles into the air before speaking out, in a language Luffy couldn't understand.

Within a second an old woman with long white-ish hair and glasses on appeared in front of Luffy and Law, leaving a little cloud of dust in her place, before it disappeared again.

"Get the kid out of here or I won't treat him." Were the first words she spoke and Makino took Luffy away from Law and teleported them somewhere else.

"Traffy! Makino-san! What are you doing! I want to stay with him!" he cried out, before taking in his new surroundings. He was standing in front of his school and it was almost time for the bell to ring, signaling the start of the school day. "Luffy, calm down. Law-san will be alright, okay? You two have been gone for 3 days and everyone's worried. I told them that you were with me, but if you don't go to school today then there will be great consequences." She explained, but his expression only turned to anger. "I want to stay with him!" he said, but Makino ignored his plea and wiped away all the tears with her handkerchief, before Luffy's schoolbag with all his books appeared in her other hand.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but you don't have any other choice. If you want Law-san to be healed than you'll have to stay away from the bar until I tell you it's okay to come. Doctor Kureha is very strict when it comes to treating someone and if she doesn't want you there than there is nothing I can do about it. She won't treat him if you're around, so please bear with it." She said and then put some bandage over Luffy's right hand, which he forgot was wounded.

"Now then, you better get going before the bell rings, and don't tell anyone about what happened, okay?" she asked and Luffy nodded, turning around without saying a single word and walking into the building with his bag over his shoulder, one hand clutching at his heart as he tried to keep the tears in.

"Luffy! Where have you been!" Usopp cried out as he entered the classroom, but he didn't answer and just took a seat in his usual seat and stared at the wall, not listening to any of his surroundings, concentrating only on Law.

For the first 3 classes he remained staring at the wall, thinking about everything that had happened.

'Why'd I call Traffy mine back than? And why does my heart hurt so much? I know I'm not the best thinker, but seriously brain, you could at least help me out here.. Well, there is one thing that I know I want to do. I want to kill everyone that tries to hurt him and beat everyone up that keeps me from seeing him. I wonder why I feel like this?' As Luffy thought that he turned to his left, looking at Nami who had been staring at him for hours now.

"Nami, you read a lot of those fiction stories, right?" he asked, his voice still sounding sour, but she ignored it and only nodded. "Have you ever read anything about a mate?" he asked and she only looked at him confused, before answering. "of course I have. There are a lot of vampire stories that mention mates." She answered and Luffy's eyes lid up. "How do they know when they find their mate?" he asked and Nami looked at him for a while before answering.

"Well, they mostly know when they see him, but they mostly know by how they act towards that person. They always want to protect them and kill anyone that dares to hurt them and if their not around that person than they're the only one that they can think about. Oh, and they always want to stay by that person's side, not wanting to leave them." She finished and the first smile of the day appeared on Luffy's face. "Why do you want to know that?" she asked as Luffy's grin only widened. "No reason."

'Shishi, thank god Nami explained it! Otherwise I would've never figured it out myself!' he thought as he brightened up. Even the pain in his heart kept on ceasing, little by little, meaning that Law's treatment was going very good.

**Meanwhile at the Bar**

"I'm glad you could come here so quickly, Aceso. Luffy looked like he was about to die, though not as bad as Law-san here of course.." she said as she sat onto a stool next to the woman that was healing Law's back right now.

"Spare me the thanks, Yue. I only came, because I had my dept to repay to you." She replied coldly as she was finishing up the last wounds on Law's back. "Otherwise, this would cost you a fortune." She said with a smirk on her face. "Sometimes you're more like a demon than a goddess." Makino replied coldly. "Says the one that's playing a game with these two. Aren't you more of a demon than me?" he replied with a playful smirk.

"Let me have at least some fun, okay? I've been bored out of my mind for years. And it's not like it'll hurt Luffy to use his mind a bit sometimes." She replied, a smile playing on her lips.

The talking of the two woman ceased as Law let out a grunt and tried sitting up. "Stay down, brat." Kureha replied, pressing the body back to the ground. "I'm almost done." She said as she healed the last wound and not a single scar could be seen on Law's back.

"There, done. Now you can get outta here." She said and nodded towards Makino as she then disappeared in another cloud of dust.

"Where is Luffy-ya?" was Law's first question, causing Makino to chuckle. "He's at school. Classes should be almost over so I'll take you there, but first you should probably put on a shirt." She said, tossing Law a shirt that she had bought after dropping Luffy off at school.

Law looked at the shirt for a while before putting it on. "Okay, Let's go then!" she said and snapped her fingers and they were standing in front of the school building. "Well, then, try not to make him cry, again, okay?" she asked as she winked at law and disappeared again.

"Make him cry? What's she talking about?" he asked himself out loud, before walking into the direction of the school building.

The pain in Luffy's chest had completely disappeared now and a fluttering feeling was starting to whelm up inside of him. With every step that Law got closer to the building the fluttering increased and he could barely sit still in his chair.

As the bell rang, Luffy jumped out of his seat and took off, trying to find Law. The second he sighted said man, walking through the hallways, he increased his speed and jumped into the mans arms, causing them to fall to the ground, because Law couldn't hold his balance.

"You're alright!" Luffy cheered, a few tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

**So yeah, Sunny had left me with a cliffhanger…. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the lack of fighting in it, but I'm seriously bad at writing fighting scenes… Well then.. Until the next chapter! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Talks

_Chapter 4: Talks_

**Luffy's POV**

"You're alright!" I cheered and felt tears gather in my eyes; I'm not crying! If Ace saw me cry he would hit me! I quickly wiped the little traitors and hugged Law tighter; he's here, everything is alright!

"Luffy-ya, I am thrilled by your happiness, but would you please get off me? It's getting uncomfortable and people are staring."

For a moment I was just happy to hear Traffy talk before I understood what he said and climbed off him. "Oh, sorry Traffy."

I watched as the taller male stood up and brushed his clothes from the invisible dirt and extended his arm to me. I gratefully took the arm and jumped up, when I was by his side I once again let myself succumb to the want to hug my mate, 'cause that's what Traffy definitely was, it explains everything I felt with him before. _And_ how he remembers all the abnormalities I did while everyone else forgot…

I heard Traffy sigh as he hugged me back. After a moment he spoke again. "Are you happy now? People are _really_ staring."

I heard some sort of message in Traffy's voice, but wasn't sure what it was; why does he care so much that people are staring? Unless it's not _some_ people staring… I quickly unwrapped my arms from Traffy while blushing, looked down at my toes and turned at the side where my friends stood. "Uhhh, hey guys, do you need anything?"

I didn't dare to look up, I knew what I would see: pissed Nami who wants answers, gaping Usopp who doesn't understand a thing. Maybe Zoro and Sanji also are there staring with surprise…

"'Do you need anything?' Seriously Luffy? How about some answers? You're gone for three days and then you randomly appear all depressed and on the verge of tears, you don't explain a thing and just sit there like all meat from the world disappeared. And then after suddenly asking some weird ass question you run out as soon as the bell rings and after we all follow you worried we find you gripping Trafalgar like he's a life line and if you let him go you're gonna drown. So excuse us if we want some answers from our friend."

I could hear hurt in Nami's words; she's right… that's really awful from my side… "Sorry guys…" I looked up at my four closest friends. "It's just that…" I try to think of anything I could say that wouldn't give away that I'm lying. "It was a really hard day and I don't really remember neither yesterday, nor the day before…"

I watched as my friends eyes widen. "What happened Luffy?"

I turned my eyes at Zoro, he was frowning more than usually; what should I say…? "I… I…"

"Luffy-ya was kidnapped."

Everyone gapped and their attention focused on Traffy. "I was kidnapped with him." Their eyes widened even more. "But for some reason that guy after two days of keeping us drugged decided to let us go on the third."

Usopp started shaking. "He didn't do anything to you guys, right?"

I looked up at Traffy's face. "No."

Not a muscle moved on Traffy's face as he lied. My heart felt like being stabbed; that's not true… Traffy was hurt… and all because of me…

I felt something ruffling my hair. "Luffy-ya" I looked at Traffy's worried eyes. "It was not your fault, none of it was."

I gulped and hugged him once again; I never ever want to see him being tortured in front of me and not being able to do a thing… I don't want him to be tortured at all, no matter I can do something nor if I can't…

"That's terrible Luffy." I felt Nami's arms wrapped around me. "Why we didn't hear anything about this at all?!"

I quickly escaped her arms, got back to Traffy's side and shrugged. "I don't know, if that guy didn't ask for ransom, you couldn't know what had happened… Ace and Sabo only knew that I'm going out, they couldn't know too…"

Usopp frowned. "But that's so unfair for you!"

"Shishishi, since when life is fair Usopp? Don't worry guys, next time I see that guy I'm gonna kick his ass, so bad he won't be able to move for months!" I gripped Traffy's arm. "And Traffy is gonna help me! So see ya latter guys!"

I quickly turned around before anyone could protest and dragged Traffy away. When we were out of school I stopped dragging him. "You're all healed right?"

Law smiled and ruffled my hair. "Yes, I am all fine."

**No POV**

Trafalgar Law looked at the rushing Luffy. "Where are we going?"

Luffy looked back at the tattooed male. "I need to show myself to Ace and Sabo! While I really sometimes don't go back home for some time I always tell them about it. They're probably going out of their minds! I wouldn't be surprised if they somehow managed contact gramps and he's already contracting everyone he knows to find me!"

Law looked at Luffy skeptically. "You sure you aren't exaggerating?"

The young D sent the tanned male - 'are you stupid?' look. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was worse!"

Law simply shook his head and decided to see for himself if what Luffy says is true. Quite soon the pair reached the house the three brothers lived in. the house wasn't really big, well a three person family didn't really need a big one. So in that kind of context it was a normal sized home. But it wasn't the size or shape (which was really odd knowing that half of the house was very narrow and had three storeys, while the other half was wide and only one storey high) that caught Law's attention, it was what surrounded it.

And that was something hard to miss. I mean a huge military truck covered in mud and a very huge gun on top of it wasn't an everyday view. And so wasn't the three long, black limousines.

Trafalgar gaped. "Is that an everyday view, or is that the 'everyone he knows'?"

Luffy's face was pale and he actually looked a little terrified. "The truck is definitely Gramp's…" The younger male muttered quietly. "The limousines are only three," Law raised an eyebrow at this part '_only_ three'? "so maybe not everybody are aware of my disappearance…"

The young Monkey looked hesitant for a moment, but after a quiet 'The hell with it' he ran down to his house with Law slowly walking after him. When Law reached the house and got in through the open front door he saw a view that made him a little worried.

Luffy was wrapped in multiple people's hands, but his head was constantly hit by someone. "You idiot! Moron!"

A freckled man, which Law knew by the name of Portgas D Ace, stood closest to Luffy and looked on the verge of tears, but kept punching Luffy's head with every word. It made Trafalgar tense. "Where were you, idiot! Do you know how worried everyone was? Even Vivi came!"

At the mention of the girl's name, Trafalgar decided to see who these people were. Next to shouting Ace who finally stopped punching and hugging Luffy was the blond, the oldest of the three brothers. Hugging Luffy's waist there was a blue haired girl, she was almost kneeling and was sobbing loudly, there also was a sobbing red haired man who was almost-hugging Luffy with his one hand through the blond. In the corner of the room there stood a blond man with an interesting head shape and completely un-amused expression.

Suddenly the door in the back of the room burst open and old, tall man, with grey hair, beard and mustache stormed in. He quickly spotted the youngest male in the room and in a flash was by Luffy's side placing his huge fist on top of his head. "Stupid grandson! Taste my fist of love and learn for once!"

Everyone who hugged Luffy just a minute before scattered around the room as Luffy got up from the floor where 'the fist of love' had sent him. "Ouch gramps!" Luffy looked around the room while holding the sore spot which was just hit. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't intend to worry you!" Luffy suddenly started sweating and looked away with guilty eyes that screamed 'lie!' "I had some stuff come up, so I had to go away for a bit…"

Law deadpanned as everybody looked at Luffy suspiciously, but before anyone could say anything, Trafalgar decided that this was the perfect moment to get others to notice him. "What Luffy means is that he didn't wish to worry you, but when you're kidnapped there isn't really anything you can do except for running away. Which was exactly what we did."

Now everyone who were in the room were staring at Trafalgar like he was a new exposition on display. Law had to admit that it wasn't his favorite feeling. The frowning red-head was surprisingly the first one to speak. "Who are you?"

Trafalgar looked over the man's attire, the red-head was wearing a black free-style suit, with some weird flower pattern shirt underneath. He had three scars across his left eye, he was frowning and was clearly suspicious, Law couldn't help, but tease the man a little. "My name is Trafalgar Law, I am Luffy's boyfriend."

As soon as those words left Law's mouth Luffy's cheeks became flaming red and everyone's eyes fell on the shortest male. Ace started turning his head to look at Luffy and then at Law, his eyes narrowed and he seemed to look a little angry. The blond brother stared at Luffy surprised while the blue haired girl simply squealed. The strange man by the wall simply smirked and the 'Gramps' figure looked furious.

For several moments no one said a thing and then the old man decided to make a move. He quickly stomped to Trafalgar, took him by his shirt and lifted him up like it was nothing. "What do you mean 'kidnapped'? And why I never heard of you?"

With the last question he turned his head to Luffy and glared at the young adult. A sigh came from the wall where the strange blond man was leaning. "Alright, everybody calm down. It seems the young Monkey is fine, so Garp, why don't you let down the poor guy and listen to their story? It seems it's gonna be good, yoi."

Garp glared at Law some more and then released him and with a loud thump the tattooed male was on the ground. Soon everybody were sitting/leaning, well basically being in a comfortable position to listen. Luffy looked extremely nervous, he had no idea what to say to his friends/family without lying. He turned his eyes at Law with a hopeful expression.

Trafalgar sighed. "Right, I guess I'm the one talking. So three days ago, while we were hanging out some crazy guy decided to kidnap us." Ignoring the unbelieving stares Law continued. "It seems he gave us pretty strong drugs because we woke up only today." The tanned male rubbed his forehead. "When we woke up there was no one there, so we got out of our ropes and ran away." Law made a little pause there. "We were close to Makino's so Luffy dragged us there, she gave us food water and checked us for injuries. Then she sent Luffy to school, because everyone were worried, I didn't have a change of clothes, so she got me some clothes before I could go."

The blue haired girl, whose name Law still didn't know, and Ace looked a little terrified and relieved. Everybody else were suspicious, though Law understood them. The story was a little unbelievable, but that was the best he could think at the moment…

"So you're saying that someone kidnapped you two without a reason, tied up and left?"

Law looked at the blond brother with a calm expression. "Yes."

"And you expect us to believe it?" This time it was the red-head who spoke.

Trafalgar nodded. "Yes, this is how it was."

"Well you're definitely better liar then Luffy, yoi, but do you expect us to believe that?"

The still unidentified blond shook his head and Law sighed. "There's nothing else I can say, maybe it's not the whole truth, but it's definitely not a lie."

Ace jumped up furious. "Fine! You don't want to tell me what really happened, then don't! But you better make sure not one hair falls from Luffy's head!"

The freckled brother stomped out of the room and Law felt Luffy's hand clasp his. "He will come around."

Both ravens turned their heads at the older brother – whose name Law _still_ didn't know – he looked a little concerned, but wasn't furious. In that small space of silence Luffy suddenly got interested how all those people were here. "Vivi, how did you got here?"

The blue haired girl squeezed a small smile and wiped her red eyes. "You're my best friend Luffy, I made sure that whenever your or your brothers names came up in law system I would be notified."

Luffy's eyes fell on the strange blond man. "Why are you here Marco?"

The blond man – apparently Marco – shrugged. "You know kiddo that Whitebeard sees you three as part of the family, of course he was concerned."

The smaller male's eyes fell on the red-head, who immediately noticed the gaze and put his arms up defensively. "Hey! I was the first they called! They thought I once again took you for godfather-godson day out and forgot time!"

Suddenly Garp facepalmed. "I know what this is all about! It's all the fault of that letter!"

**A.N. This took forever to write! And the thing that my computer **_**almost**_** died didn't help either… and so didn't the small exam which will be held on Monday… so I have an excise! But I can say that my schedule seems to open up after Monday, so next time the update won't be **_**this**_** late…**


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

Chapter 5: The Letter

"What letter?" Law and Luffy asked in unison, everyone's eyes were now on Garp who was smiling slightly and was rubbing the back of his hat, a trade Law noticed that Luffy always did as well when he was apologizing.

"Ah yes.. Your mother wrote you a letter for when you'd turn eighteen.. I totally forgot about it!" he said, bursting out into laughter.

"Well? Where is that letter than?" Vivi asked, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Garp seriously. "I lost it!" as the words left Garp's mouth, everyone in that room began yelling at him things like; 'How could you lose it?!' 'You should've put it somewhere save!' and 'How could you even forget something like that?!'.

"I can't belief she gave you that letter! She knew you'd lose it!" Shanks exclaimed as soon as the yelling had ceased, getting everyone's attention. "What do you mean, she knew he'd lose it?" Law asked, glaring at the red-haired man.

Instead of answering his question, Shanks walked up to him and stopped only a few inches in front of him. He looked at Law for a couple of seconds, when Luffy came up next to him. "Shanks! What are you doing?" he asked, trying to get some distance in between them. "Sometimes I don't understand Yue at all.." he muttered, his voice only audible to Law and Luffy. "Yue?" they both asked, looking at each other and than back at Shanks.

As he stepped back a bit and turned around, walking back to where he was standing, he spoke again, this time for everyone to hear. "I really need to talk to your mother about her definition of cute." He shook his head as he spoke.

Everyone in the room looked at him in confusion and it was Law to break the silence. "Do you at least know where you've last seen the letter?"

"Of course I know!" he said, frowning at Law as if he were stupid. "It was when Luffy was five! I put it into a box and left it somewhere!" he explained. "And where is that box?" Sabo asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Dunno. There are lots of boxes here. Maybe the cellar, basement, or in my room. Oh, or it might be in the guest room." He said, picking his nose while explaining.

After having divided everyone into teams they all made their way into one of the said rooms. Marco, Sabo and Vivi went into the basement, Shanks and Ace into the guest room, Garp into his own room and Luffy and Law went up to the cellar.

Luffy had never gone up the cellar before, because it was mostly used as a storage room for stuff they didn't even use anymore.

"I think this will take us quite some time…" Law muttered as he got up to the cellar, Luffy following right behind him. "Why's that?" he asked, but his question was immediately answered when he looked around the cellar. Everything that had been stored here, was in a box and because Garp never specified what else was in the box, they'd have to search every single box.

**Luffy's POV**

We've been searching the cellar for at least an hour now, but we still haven't found anything yet.. And the fact that I keep getting distracted by everything we find isn't really helping either..

Traffy hasn't spoken to me since we came up here, only telling me not to play around with everything… I wonder if he's mad at me for something? "Traffy?" I asked cautiously and got a hum as a reply. "Why'd you tell my family that you're my boyfriend?" I asked and I heard something crash behind me, when I turned around I saw that Law had dropped the box that he was carrying and that his face was bright red. When our eyes met I felt the heat rush to my face and quickly turned around again.

I heard him shuffle through the stuff that had fallen out of the box, before he came walking over to me. "I think I found the letter." He said and held it out to me, his eyes fixed on the letter, as if he were trying to avoid looking at me.. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that…

I took the letter from him and looked at the envelop for a bit. The envelop was plain white and my name was written on it in a red-brown like ink. When I turned it around to open it I noticed a warning she had written there and I automatically read it out loud. "Confidential! Read Alone! Letter will burn itself if anyone else reads it!" I looked at Traffy who nodded at me and sat in front of me, waiting for me to read the letter.

_Dear Luffy,_

_Well.. If Garp kept his promise than you've probably never heard anything about me before and if you were hoping to find out more about me through this letter than I'll have to disappoint you! This letter is just me rambling about stuff that is currently flying through my mind. _

_Luffy.. I'm still getting used to your name.. You're father insisted on it being your name, though I actually wanted it to be something more god-like, you know? But you're father wasn't having it and I went with it.. I think that the Monkey family has some weird tradition with giving their children odd names.. I mean, seriously? Garp, okay, but who names his son Dragon? That's an animal for Christ's sake! Not that I dislike his name or anything, it's just pretty odd.. _

_If I'm not mistaking than Yue has already explained most of the essentials to you or has at least given you the rule book. There for I won't explain anything in this letter, I prefer explaining things like that personally, because I'm horrible at expressing myself through a letter. (P.S. You know Yue as Makino I think.. It's confusing sometimes, with the many different names she always chooses.)_

_Yue told me today that she had chosen your mate and I'm extremely excited! She showed me a picture of him and I can't wait to see him when he's an adult! I think that his name fits him pretty well, too! I'll be meeting him now and I hope he isn't going to run away screaming.. Because pregnant gods sometimes grow limbs or something else grows out of their body and I happen to have grown a tail and golden horns.._

_You see, when a mate is chosen both people have to meet for her to attach the invisible string! It's such a beautiful process if you ask me! We went into town today to meet him, of course he doesn't know anything about it though. He was sitting on the playground, reading a book that was twice as thick as him! He's the most adorable kid I've ever seen, with his little fluffy hat and all! When I walked up to him he told me to 'Get lost', because apparently I was distracting him.. Even though he's so adorable, he's pretty mean.. he seemed to just ignore my tail and horns though.. Yue told me later on that it was some national holiday called 'Halloween' and that's why no one looked at me weird.. I sometimes forget stuff like that.. The moment Yue attached the string his deep frown softened and he actually smiled! He smiled! Can you belief that? I'm bursting out of excitement right now! I can't wait to see him when he's all tall and handsome! _

_I will meet you soon, though. After all, what kind of a mother would I be if I didn't even introduce myself to my son? But of course, I can be quite mean and that's why I'll leave you with a little tease; I'll come visit you two after you've mated for the first time! I might just show up while you're mating, it's such a beautiful process after all! And what kind of a mother wouldn't want to watch her son mate for the first time? I can't wait for it!_

_About your powers, try not to turn anyone into a dragon or a fairy, okay? Trust me, god's never forget anything like that and they carry grudges for a very long time! They're still mad at me for having turned myself into a goat and having talked to a human just for fun… and that happen more than a thousand years ago!_

_Well, that's all what I wanted to say and if it wouldn't be for the shortage of heavenly paper I would've gone on with my rambling for hours.. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Eidyia of the Oceanides._

_P.S.S. Kick some demi-godly asses while you're at it!_

_P.S.S.S. This letter will explode in about 10 seconds.. _

**Law's POV**

As I was waiting for Luffy-ya to finish his letter I observed his facial expression's to understand what exactly is written in it.. His expression at first was serious, before it turned into a bright smile, before it turned back into a frown. He than let out a surprised gasp before he smiled again, not as brightly as before though, it was a small smile and his eyes softened for some reason I don't know. As I watched him read the letter further his mouth fell open and his face turned bright red. I could feel my heart speeding up as a jolt of excitement ran through my body. And than, for just a brief second he looked at me and our eyes met. I could swear that his blush turned several shades darker. As he read the letter further he began to chuckle and than suddenly, he looked astonished, before it turned into fear and he threw the letter into the air and leaped himself at me.

We crashed into a couple of boxes that were behind me, before a huge explosion reached my ears and the shockwave of it pushed us several meters further.

When I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I had closed I looked right into Luffy-ya's beautiful brown ones. "She was right.." he muttered and I couldn't help raise an eyebrow at his statement. As I did that he seemed to notice that he had actually said that out loud and I could feel his heartbeat increase to an impossible speed and I realized how close we really were. I felt my face burn with all the blood that had rushed there and it felt like a million butterflies were flying in my stomach.. "What was she right about?" I asked and thanked all the gods that my voice wasn't shaking. Luffy-ya pressed his forehead against mine, our noses pressing against each other. "You really wanna know?" he asked me teasingly and I couldn't get any words out so I just nodded slightly. "She said that.." he began and I could feel his lips brush against mine and my entire body began to shake. "you're.." he continued and our lips were touching now, though I didn't dare to move as I continued to stare into his eyes and our hearts were hammering against each other. "cute.." he finished and as he said the last words, my lips moved along with his.

Neither of us moved as we continued to stare into each others eyes, our lips touching and our bodies pressed against each other and that's when I felt his hand stroking my cheek and move slowly to my chin, stroking over my goatee and I felt him let out a shaky breath when I realized what he was waiting for. I felt like hitting myself for not realizing sooner that he was waiting for me to make a move, after all, he was the one to make the first.. And so I did. I pressed my lips against his to tell him that I too want to kiss him. As he eagerly pressed back I closed my eyes and let out lips move against each other.

I felt his hands on both sides of my face, before they moved up into my hair and my hands automatically moved to his back and pressed him closer against me and he sighed into the kiss and I took the opportunity to let my tongue trail along his lower lip, asking for entrance and my heart skipped a beat when he actually opened his mouth and our tongues clashed together. As our tongues danced around each other it felt like an electric bolt of excitement went through my body with every time they touched even the slightest and I couldn't help but press Luffy-ya more and more against me, wanting to close the non-existing space between us. I had never felt anything like it before when I kissed someone, it was more addicting than anything else in this world.

I hadn't even realized that I had stopped breathing until the need for it over took the pleasure and I had to pull out of the kiss. Apparently Luffy-ya felt the same, because he was also panting heavily, placing kisses on my parted lips while breathing heavily.

Both of us were pulled out of our haze as a cough reached out ears and we looked into the direction it came from.

The blue haired girl who was in the living room was standing there, a deep blush covering her face and the red-haired man standing behind her. They were still standing on the stairs that led up to the cellar and I could hear the others telling them to move it, because they wanted to look as well.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" he asked and I couldn't help but want to ravage his mouth, even if there were people watching. To my disappointment he sat up and I noticed that his face was bright red. He looked down at me and his expression immediately softened.

"A while.." the girl named Vivi said shyly. "We came walking in around the time where you were forcing you're tongues down each other's throats." Shanks said blankly, I could imagine his expression while he said that, but I was too fixated on Luffy-ya to bother and look at them.

"What was that explosion anyways?" Shanks asked and Luffy forced his eyes off of me to look at him. "Mom's letter exploded." Luffy-ya explained and the bluenettes expression brightened. "So you found your mothers letter? What did it say?" she asked excitedly and Luffy-ya seemed to think about it for a while, before he answered her question. "She likes Traffy and thinks he's cute." Was everything he said and I immediately sat up straight, having to catch Luffy-ya, who almost fell onto his back out of surprise. "You're mother mentioned me in the letter?" I asked him and he nodded. "She was mostly talking about you.. And she said that she was going to come by soon.." Luffy-ya said and for some reason his face turned red as he said the last part. "When's she coming by?" I asked and his face turned even redder than it already was. "Not telling." He said and quickly got off of me. Vivi and Shanks had both already gone down the stairs the second Luffy-ya got up and he quickly followed after them. "Luffy-ya?" I asked and got up as well, quickly following after him.

When I got down the stairs I noticed that his brother Sabo and the other blonde man had gone downstairs again and Shanks and Ace were talking as if nothing ever happened. The bluenette, Vivi, was already gone as well. What did Luffy-ya say to them to make them act like nothing happened?

I quickly ran downstairs and noticed that he was just going outside. I immediately ran after him and managed to catch up with him as he was just walking into the next street. "Luffy-ya! Where are you running to? And exactly why are you running, anyways?" I asked him, but he didn't stop and continued walking, so I decided to grab his hand to stop him. He stopped, but didn't turn around to face me. "Luffy-ya? What's wrong?" I asked, but I didn't get a reply. "Luffy-ya? Turn around, please." I asked, but he shook his head heavily in denial, so I decided to turn him around myself. He first looked surprised as he looked at me, but his expression immediately changed to something that I had never seen before.

"Luffy-ya? Tell me wha-" I got cut off as he pressed his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into the kiss. I kissed him back immediately, but I couldn't help but wonder why he ran off. I pulled out of the kiss and he looked at me disappointed, my heart ached seeing him disappointed, but I wanted some answers. "Luffy-ya. Why did you run off?" I asked and he looked at me for a bit before he sighed. "I wanted to think some things over.." he admitted, but I still wasn't satisfied with his answer. "Think about what exactly?"

"About why you never made a move on me even though you obviously like me for instance or why Makino-san didn't tell me sooner that you're my mate or why-" "Hold on a second! I'm your mate?" I asked and it was quite obvious from the sound in my face that I really couldn't belief it. "Yes." He said, cocking his head to the side. "Why else would I be in love with you?" He said he's in love with me.. He loves me? "Traffy? What's wrong?" he asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You love me." It was more a statement than a question and his face turned bright red as if he hadn't realized that he had said that, but he nodded anyways and I couldn't help but smile.

**Yup. I'm gonna end it right there! ;) I know I'm a horrible tease, but I'll leave it up to Sunny to decide what happens next :D This was the first time I actually wrote a make-out scene.. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you! I had a lot of fun writing it! :D**


End file.
